Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Interludio del Cazador de Bloodliners
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Parte del universo de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines, escrito por BRANDON369. William Stronger solo tiene una idea fija en su mente, acabar con las pesadillas que lo atormentan noche tras noches. Y la única forma de hacerlo es eliminando a los responsables de esa guerra en el futuro, antes de que suceda. Conocimiento general del Resetverso se recomienda ampliamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio del Cazador de Bloodliners**

 **Escrito por BRANDON369, editado por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines es idea original de **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este spin-off es propiedad de **BRANDON369** posteado con su autorización. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Región de Kanto, Ciudad Vermillion…**_

La motocicleta de la Oficial Jenny iba a toda velocidad por las calles, mientras el Squirtle en el sidecar se sujetaba por su vida. Una llamada de emergencia le hizo parar su patrulla diaria, y ahora se dirigía hacia la zona donde había ocurrido un desastre apenas unas horas antes.

Al dar una vuelta cerrada en una esquina, frenó violentamente, bajándose casi de un salto de su vehículo. Sus colegas ya habían acordonado el área, y pudo verlo con sus propios ojos: el edificio que antes había sido el Centro Comunitario local había quedado reducido a ruinas, colapsado totalmente en sí mismo. Tratando de mantener su aplomo, pasó por encima de la cinta policíaca y se dirigió hacia uno de los otros oficiales que examinaban el área.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí exactamente? – le preguntó.

\- Los testigos dicen que fue un grupo de Dugtrios. – dijo el otro oficial. – Aparentemente se ocultaron bajo la tierra y destruyeron los cimientos del edificio para que colapsara.

La oficial Jenny frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué unos Dugtrios atacarían el Centro Comunitario? ¿Provendrían de la cueva Diglett en las afueras de la ciudad? Posible, pero por lo que ella sabía, los que vivían allí no eran para nada agresivos. La única otra posibilidad sería haber sido liberados por algún entrenador inconsciente y desataran su frustración contra el edificio, ¿pero llegar tan lejos?

Al no encontrar respuesta, Jenny decidió enfocarse en lo que sí pudiese resolver, y comenzó a examinar el área. Los equipos de emergencia estaban atendiendo heridos, algunos de más gravedad que otros, y pudo ver que en una de las ambulancias estaban colocando dos cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas blancas. Eso le dio un respingo; así que hubo víctimas fatales.

\- Los dos fueron identificados. – dijo el paramédico a cargo. – Se llamaban Motto y Suku, hermanos gemelos de diez años. Habitantes locales y visitantes regulares de este centro.

Jenny cogió las identificaciones. No los conocía realmente, pero le dolió ver que se trataba de un par de niños.

\- ¡Señora, por favor contrólese!

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Esto es culpa suya! ¡Mis hijos!

Unos gritos mezclados con llanto interrumpieron los pensamientos de Jenny. Al ver por afuera del cordón policial, vio a una mujer de edad mediana teniendo que ser restringida por dos oficiales, mientras un tercero escudaba a un hombre que ella reconoció como el director del centro comunitario. La mujer tenía la cara roja y contorsionada de la rabia, y todavía botaba ríos de lágrimas mientras forcejeaba tratando de soltarse. Al ver que seguía gritando a todo pulmón, Jenny decidió intervenir.

\- ¡Me prometió que los iba a cuidar! ¡Mire lo que pasó por descuidarse!

\- ¡Deténganse un segundo! – exclamó Jenny. – Díganme por favor cuál es el problema aquí.

\- Jenny, la señora aquí es la madre de los dos niños que murieron. – explicó uno de los oficiales que estaba tratando de sujetar a la mujer. Ahora cobraban sentido todos esos gritos y llanto. Tenía que tratar esto con la mayor delicadeza posible.

\- Está bien, señora, comprendo cómo se siente ahora, pero tiene que guardar la calma. – dijo Jenny. – Si queremos esclarecer todo…

\- ¡¿Qué hay que esclarecer?! ¡Mis hijos están muertos por la negligencia de este hombre!

\- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Jenny, interponiéndose para ayudar a restringirla, y luego se volvió hacia el hombre del otro lado. – Señor director, si es tan amable de explicarme su versión de los hechos.

\- Claro. – asintió el hombre, ya un poco más calmado una vez que alejaron a la madre de las víctimas. – Esta mañana, recibimos una llamada de un contribuyente, quería hacer un evento para donarle dinero al centro. Dijo que quería verme en persona, así que fui dejando al resto de mi personal para que cuidara del centro, y de los niños que estaban de visita.

Jenny escuchó atentamente, pasando la mirada del director a la madre, que parecía estar lista para saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Podía entenderlo: la desesperación por haber perdido a sus hijos estaba afectando su juicio, y simplemente intentaba buscar a alguien a quien culpar para desahogarse.

\- Los conocía desde hacía tiempo. – prosiguió el director. – Puedo dar fe de que eran buenos niños. Visitaban el centro con bastante frecuencia, amaban a los Pokémon y querían ser entrenadores. Le aseguro que a mí también me duele lo que les pasó, y me siento responsable por ello.

\- Por favor no diga eso. – dijo Jenny, y luego se volvió hacia la madre. – Y usted, señora, le aseguro que llegaremos al fondo de todo esto.

\- ¿Qué más da eso? – dijo la mujer, pasando de la rabia gradualmente al llanto. – Mis niños tenían un futuro brillante y muchos sueños por delante. Y ahora… todo eso se ha ido… para siempre…

La mujer dejó de forcejear y simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas, agarrándose la cara entre las manos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Jenny no supo qué hacer más que tratar de sujetarla de los hombros para tratar de reconfortarla.

\- Debí… haberles dicho… que se quedaran en casa…

Si bien no aprobaba que dirigiera su furia a una parte que era inocente, podía comprender la impotencia de no haber podido hacer algo por salvarlos, de no haber estado ahí. Distraídamente le echó una mirada a su motocicleta: su Squirtle seguía esperándola en el asiento del sidecar, lo cual le trajo memorias muy recientes de una sensación muy similar.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer fue cumplir con su deber, de examinar la escena del desastre e interrogar a los testigos. Aparentemente, todo apuntaba a que fue una desafortunada coincidencia que los Dugtrios decidieran atacar el edificio mientras los niños estaban adentro.

Sin embargo, a medida que seguía haciendo preguntas, algunas cosas parecían no encajar. Para empezar, fue como si los Dugtrios hubiesen hecho un ataque coordinado, para obligar a todos a salir del edificio, y luego cuando algunos intentaron volver por los niños, se los impidieron. Empezaba a creer que no había sido una simple casualidad.

Mientras los oficiales seguían haciendo su trabajo, y Jenny intentaba calmar a la desconsolada madre, casi podría haber jurado ver a un hombre alto con gabardina que se alejaba entre la multitud, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero antes de poder acercársele o siquiera estar segura de que estaba allí, el hombre se había esfumado, dejando a la pobre Jenny sin pistas y teniendo que volver a su investigación sin respuesta alguna.

 **…**

\- Trio, trio.

Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera antes de regresar a los Dugtrios a sus Pokébolas. Aquel hombre estaba feliz; las cosas habían salido según lo planeado. El golpe había sido limpio y no había forma de que la policía conectara ese incidente con el infame Cazador de Bloodliners.

Con todos los golpes que dio en el pasado, había aprendido a ser cauteloso; si quería salvar el mundo tenía que hacerlo de manera sutil, un paso a la vez. Debía llamar la atención lo suficiente para tener colaboradores, pero no tanto como para ser un objetivo de grupos como la Policía Internacional o los Hombres G Pokémon. Siempre agradecía bastante cuando podía cumplir su misión sin ser descubierto por la policía.

Sus objetivos en esta ocasión no eran particularmente peligrosos, solo eran un par de niños gemelos. No poseían las marcas malditas de la "Z", pero sus otros rasgos físicos como esos diabólicos ojos rojos o una altura superior a otros niños de su edad lo hicieron sospechar. Después de investigarlos y verlos usar sus habilidades cuando creían que nadie los observaba, finalmente lo confirmó.

Aquellos niños eran parte de esos malditos monstruos que arruinarían el planeta en un futuro. Según los datos que cuidadosamente había recopilado, eran Bloodliners que poseían las habilidades de Plusle y Minun respectivamente. A primera vista no parecían ser peligrosos, pero desconociendo si tendrían alguna otra habilidad, el cazador decidió no arriesgarse con un ataque frontal. La mejor opción era hacer que todo pareciera un accidente, y los ataques de tipo Tierra serían bastante efectivos en ellos. El plan funcionó a la perfección.

William Stronger era un hábil cazador, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Pese a la gran cantidad de Bloodliners que encontró en la región de Kanto, no podía ser descuidado e ir tras ellos de forma seguida. Sin alguien influyente cuidando su espalda, sería cuestión de tiempo para que relacionasen los asesinatos de niños con rasgos parecidos en una misma región, haciendo más fácil localizarlo.

Así, lo que debía hacer era viajar a otra región para continuar su cacería de monstruos. Si quería que el mundo se librara de una guerra capaz de devastar regiones enteras, tenía que tomar precauciones para que no lo atraparan.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo, ingresó a su furgoneta, estratégicamente estacionada en un callejón de Ciudad Vermillion. En el interior del vehículo había varias computadoras y maquinas que le facilitaban el trabajo, así que se sentó frente a uno de los monitores y agarró unos audífonos y micrófono, comenzando a teclear para iniciar una llamada.

\- El trabajo está completo.

\- Bien hecho, Cazador. – replicó una voz misteriosa a través del auricular. – Lo vi todo por las noticias, en verdad que supiste utilizar los Dugtrios que te di.

\- Ahórrame los halagos; tengo que ir por el siguiente objetivo.

\- No descansas nunca, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Descansar? Cada segundo que estoy descansando es un segundo que esos monstruos incrementan su poder para la guerra.

\- Sí, lo sé, una guerra Bloodliner que en el futuro arrasará el planeta. Tienes suerte de que nuestros colaboradores no saben nada de tu verdadero objetivo.

\- Ya basta de charla, Savitore. Dime de una vez dónde están mis siguientes objetivos.

Savitore podía ser molesto en ocasiones, pero era bastante útil en su guerra contra los monstruos que destruirían el mundo. En realidad no conocía su nombre real y nunca lo había visto en persona, pero era el mayor aliado que tenía. Un día simplemente lo contactó, contándole que un Bloodliner había matado a su hijo y quería ayudarlo a deshacerse de ellos.

En un principio, Stronger no comprendía que clase de ayuda podía ofrecerle su nuevo compañero, pero el Cazador pronto entendió la utilidad de su nuevo compañero. Por lo visto era un hombre influyente y hábil con las computadoras. Gracias a sus investigaciones, descubrir a los Bloodliners se había vuelto mucho más sencillo. Además de eso, Savitore también era su enlace directo con sus colaboradores, los cuales siempre le proveerían de los Pokémon necesarios para cada una de sus misiones.

\- Tranquilo, Cazador, te enviaré los datos, no por nada soy tu contacto.- El Cazador observaba como varios archivos de información llegaban a su computadora.- Déjame ver, hay tres objetivos recomendados en la región de Kalos. El primero podría ser un problema, ya que ganó la última Conferencia de la Liga y vive en las montañas. El segundo suena mucho más fácil; un entrenador novato con cuatro medallas, viaja con otra chica que posiblemente sea Bloodliner. Ninguno de los dos parece tener alguna familia que se preocupe por ellos, aunque si tienen la marca de la Z, así que si juegas bien tus cartas podrías vencerlos fácilmente. La última es una joven que participa en diversas actividades de alto riesgo, al paso que va, es más probable que termine matándose ella misma, jajajajaja.

\- Interesante. El ganador de la conferencia podría llegar a causarme problemas si tu información es precisa. Por el momento, el novato parece ser una buena opción. ¿Qué más tienes?

\- Tenemos uno en Alola y otro en Hoenn. El de Alola parece ser parte de la pandilla local "Equipo Skull", pues hay quienes aseguran haber visto a uno de los reclutas usar sus poderes. El de Hoenn parece haber inspirado la leyenda urbana del "Poochyena Gris". Suena gracioso, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Otra leyenda urbana?

A estas alturas eso ya no le sorprendía tanto. En los años que llevaba de hacer su misión había sido testigo de cómo algunos Bloodliner inspiraban leyendas urbanas, y él tenía que hacerse cargo de ellos. Estaba el infame "Demonio de Pueblo Lavender", quien resultó ser solamente una Bloodliner de Rayo Confuso, y acabar con ella fue un juego de niños. También estaba el conocido "Rey Unown" en Johto, quien también resultó ser uno de esos monstruos, que usaba un traje ridículo y vivía en unas ruinas antiguas. Aunque en el segundo caso debía admitir que enfrentarse a un Bloodliner de Poder Oculto había sido problemático, pero al estar bendecido por Arceus, no perdería ante nadie.

El Cazador revisó los datos que le llegaron acerca del "Poochyena Gris". Según se contaba, un hombre se había perdido en el bosque y encontró un Poochyena de color gris, el cual comenzó a hablarle y con su inteligencia lo ayudó a salir de ahí. A primera vista sonaba como una historia estúpida, pero se decía que los lugareños incluso le tenían miedo, ya que el supuesto Poochyena los atacaba para quitarles su comida cuando se internaban demasiado en aquel bosque.

Todo sonaba tan absurdo que el Cazador lo habría ignorado, de no ser porque uno de esos viajeros supersticiosos había conseguido tomarle una foto. Abrió el archivo para observar la imagen y pese a estar borrosa, pudo distinguir que no era un Pokémon: tenía forma humana y aunque estaba mayormente cubierta por una gran melena plateada, pudo distinguir algo en su cara: un par de marcas en forma de Z. Tenía su siguiente objetivo.

\- Prepara todo, Savitore. Me iré a Hoenn.

\- ¿Entonces le harás una pequeña visita a nuestro Poochyena? – dijo el otro hombre con cierta ironía y burla que el cazador prefirió ignorar.

\- Prepárame un equipo que tenga ventaja contra el tipo Oscuro; ese monstruo probablemente sea de esa especie.

\- Muy bien. Me pondré en contacto con nuestros proveedores y te llamaré en cuanto lo arregle todo.

Una vez que la comunicación terminó, el Cazador simplemente suspiró y se puso a orar. Tenía una nueva cacería en camino. Aunque ya estaba cansado, tenía que cumplir con la misión que le dio Arceus, para crear un mundo más seguro.

* * *

 _ **Lugar desconocido…**_

 _Todo era oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada. El Cazador ya había estado ahí muchas veces, cada noche desde que tenía memoria, y sin embargo todavía sentía miedo._

 _No era la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar lo que le provocaba el temor; de hecho, dicha oscuridad era tranquila y reconfortante. Lo que realmente le aterraba era lo que veía cuando la oscuridad se disipaba, pues cada día le mostraba algo diferente._

 _En esta ocasión, la oscuridad fue reemplazada por agua. El Cazador se encontró en medio de una tormenta, una que no parecía normal, era bastante fuerte y destructiva, con relámpagos cayendo y truenos resonando por doquier._

 _Mirando a su alrededor, vio que estaba en lo que parecía ser una ciudad grande, o lo que quedaba de ella. Las calles más bajas se encontraban inundadas por la tormenta, los edificios se habían derrumbado por todas partes y muy pocas estructuras se mantenían en pie. Por si eso fuera poco, en las partes donde no llegaba el agua, había decenas de cadáveres desparramados por las calles. Claramente había ocurrido una masacre._

 _De pronto, dejó de ser el temible Cazador de Bloodliners y volvió a ser simplemente William Stronger, buscando a cualquiera que todavía estuviera vivo en un intento de ayudar. Pero siempre era lo mismo, aun cuando encontraba a alguien agonizando que pudiera necesitar su ayuda, no podía ni siquiera tocarlos. Era como un fantasma, incapaz de interactuar con nadie, sin poder hacer otra cosa que observar._

 _\- ¡Que alguien me ayude!_

 _Fue entonces que vio una mujer corriendo por su vida, luchando por no ser arrastrada por las corrientes de la tormenta. En su rostro se reflejaba el terror verdadero, pero sus deseos de vivir parecían lo bastante fuertes como para no importarle que el agua casi le llegaba hasta la cintura._

 _Con todo ese esfuerzo, la mujer consiguió llegar hasta una de las pocas casas que todavía se mantenían en pie y entró, pensando que estaría a salvo. Por un momento, William Stronger pensó en seguirla, más sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar una voz gritar…_

 _\- ¡Hidrocañón!_

 _Y eso fue todo lo que pudo oír antes de que un proyectil de agua concentrada impactara con la casa y la volara en pedazos con un enorme salpicón. No había forma de que hubiera sobrevivido a eso._

 _Sintiendo rabia y miedo, se volteó para encarar a los atacantes. No fue sorpresa ver la marca maldita en su rostro, eran dos de ellos y ambos poseían una "Z" en sus mejillas. Los únicos capaces de causar semejante destrucción eran esos monstruos destructivos: Los Bloodliners._

 _\- Vaya, creo que se te pasó un poco la mano, querido hermanito. Me hubiera gustado divertirme un poco con ella._

 _\- Matarla fue mucho más piadoso que dejarla en tus manos. Y ya deja de llamarme así; un monstruo como tú nunca será mi hermano._

 _\- Eres muy injusto conmigo, hermanito. Después de todo, tú no eres tan distinto a mí._

 _\- ¡No me compares contigo! ¡La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque la tienen capturada! ¡Yo no soy un monstruo como tú!_

 _\- No intentes engañarme. Cierto, tenemos a esa belleza tuya encerrada para mantenerte de nuestro lado, pero no finjas que no te gusta todo esto. Te he visto en acción, tú tampoco sientes simpatía por estos humanos. También quieres matarlos, disfrutas haciéndolo._

 _\- Eso… no es cierto…_

 _\- No tienes que fingir, tu noviecita no nos está escuchando. Tú odias a los seres humanos y nadie te puede culpar por ello. Esas pestes han arruinado todas las cosas que te han importado. ¿Qué problema hay en hacerles lo mismo? Incluso mataron a tu ma…_

 _-¡YA LO SÉ! No tienes por qué recordármelo… Eso no importa ahora, lo único que quiero es mantenerla segura._

 _\- Y lo estará, siempre y cuando continúes junto a nosotros._

 _\- Bien, pero… dejemos algo en claro. Yo no soy como tú, no sonrío cuando tengo que hacer esto._

 _\- Como quieras. – El Bloodliner mayor dio unos pasos al frente y levantó su pie._

 _Acto seguido dio un pisotón en el suelo tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo temblar la tierra y enviando una onda de energía a ras del ya de por sí dañado pavimento, creando grietas masivas que se tragaron todo lo que había cerca._

 _Eventualmente, la onda alcanzó la base de un edificio en ruinas, y rápidamente este comenzó a colapsar en sí mismo antes de ser tragado por la tierra. Se escucharon varios gritos de pánico y Stronger se dio cuenta: había gente escondida en aquel edificio._

 _Aun sabiendo que no podría hacer nada, el Cazador de Bloodliners corrió con la esperanza de ayudar a quien se encontrase ahí… solo para terminar también aplastado por los escombros que caían y luego comenzar a caer al vacío de la oscuridad nuevamente…_

 **…**

El cazador se despertó de golpe, pero de inmediato respiró profundamente. Solo había sido otra de sus pesadillas. Observó a su alrededor, y para su alivio vio que todavía estaba en el helicóptero de camino a la Región Hoenn.

Se había quedado dormido, y odiaba cuando eso ocurría. Ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que pudo dormir tranquilo. Noche tras noche veía el futuro: horribles visiones de un futuro que no cambiaba, sin importar sus esfuerzos. Esa era su maldición.

Pero no ganaba nada con quejarse; si quería cambiar el futuro y volver a tener sueños agradables, debería terminar con su misión. Se encargaría de asesinar a todos y cada uno de esos monstruos engendrados por el mismísimo demonio.

Viendo que todavía faltaba para llegar a su destino, el cazador decidió revisar el bolsón donde se encontraban los diversos artefactos que había traído consigo. Con el tiempo aprendió que necesitaría más que los Pokémon enviados por sus colaboradores para enfrentar a los Bloodliners, así que inventó diversos artilugios para distintas situaciones.

Debía seleccionar cuales cargaría y cuales se quedarían en el bolsón, en caso de alguna emergencia. El primero que sacó fue su dispositivo disruptor de Pokébolas. En definitiva una de sus herramientas más útiles, pero viendo que no se enfrentaría a ningún entrenador, lo descartaría de esta misión. Por otro lado, llevaría su bastón eléctrico, listo en caso de encontrarse bajo un ataque directo.

Mientras seleccionaba sus herramientas, el piloto del helicóptero le llamó para avisarle que ya estaban a punto de llegar a Hoenn.

* * *

 _ **Región de Hoenn…**_

Tras bajarse del helicóptero, llegó a uno de los bosques más espesos de la región, uno que muy pocos se atrevían a explorar.

Aterrizó en un pequeño pueblito en medio del bosque. Tenía aspecto realmente anticuado, y según había leído, era hogar de muchas gentes exiliadas de varios pueblos, mayormente de aquellos que se negaron a formar parte del conflicto entre dracónidos y sootopolitanos. Al cazador eso le parecía una estupidez: esa pequeña riña en Hoenn no era nada comparada con la guerra que destruiría al mundo si él fracasaba en su misión.

Por lo que sabía, los dracónidos eran en su mayoría bastante agresivos con los extranjeros, pero este no era el caso en aquel pueblo. Quizás estos fueran menos avanzados, pero parecían más abiertos. Un anciano de baja estatura fue el que se dirigió a recibirlo.´

\- Bienvenido. Yo soy el líder de esta aldea. – le saludó amablemente. – Disculpe los inconvenientes, no solemos tener muchas visitas, señor…

\- Liw. Mi nombre es Mail Liw. Soy un investigador, estoy interesado en los Pokémon que viven en este bosque. – El cazador se presentó con uno de sus múltiples nombres falsos, mientras bajaba su bolsón del helicóptero.

\- ¿Un investigador? Ustedes los sootopolitanos son realmente curiosos. Me temo que ha venido aquí por nada, ninguno de los Pokémon que habitan este bosque es algo fuera de lo común.

\- Todos los Pokémon son especiales a su manera. Seguro debe haber una gran variedad de ellos. – El cazador comenzó a caminar junto al anciano, ignorando las miradas de los demás habitantes de la aldea.

\- No hay tanta variedad como parece, señor Liw. Solo unos cuantos Zigzagoons, uno que otro Taillows, algunos Wurmples dependiendo de la temporada e incluso tenemos Seedots. Ninguno de ellos suelen ser agresivos, aunque si yo fuera usted, me cuidaría de la manada Poochyena que sale durante las noches.

\- ¿Poochyena? – preguntó el cazador. Ese era su punto de interés.

\- En el pasado, vivían en las profundidades de la montaña más cercana. Solo descendían ocasionalmente para buscar comida. – El hombre hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. – Sin embargo, hace algunos años parecen haberse establecido en el bosque, desde que apareció el Poochyena Gris. Si no quiere salir herido, será mejor que no se adentre demasiado en sus dominios.

\- ¿Poochyena Gris? – El cazador soltó una pequeña carcajada. – He escuchado historias muy similares, pero al final resultan ser simples engaños. Personas que juegan a ser Pokémon.

\- Que los rumores no lo engañen, el Poochyena Gris es muy real. Y solo es humano en apariencia: por dentro es una bestia indomable. Es salvaje, peligroso y aterrador…

El anciano continuó contándole relatos acerca del Poochyena Gris y lo peligroso que era. Tras escuchar las múltiples advertencias, el viejo se fue y lo dejó solo. Era obvio que no podía confiarse de las palabras de un hombre tan supersticioso, pero necesitaba algo de información antes de lidiar con la Bloodliner. Hasta ahora, toda la información que encontró en internet sobre su siguiente víctima la describían como "un extraño Poochyena que posee la inteligencia de un ser humano". Eso no bastaba para darse una idea.

El cazador sabía que rastrear a un Bloodliner en el bosque sería difícil, dado lo grande y frondoso que era. Para empeorar las cosas, al estar tan inexplorado lo hacía un lugar potencialmente peligroso. El cazador sacó a un par de Granbulls que sus colaboradores le habían enviado para espantar a los Taillow o Zigzagoon que intentaban atacarlo. No solo serían útiles por su tipo Hada, con ventaja hacía los tipo Oscuro, sino también por su agudo sentido del olfato, para localizar a su presa.

Cuarenta y siete minutos caminando por el bosque más tarde, uno de los Granbull finalmente encontró una pista: un pequeño mechón de cabello plateado atorado sobre un viejo tronco caído. El cazador lo examinó: en definitiva no pertenecía a ninguna especie de Pokémon, así que seguramente le pertenecía al Poochyena Gris.

\- Olfatéenlo, quiero que encuentren al dueño de esto. – Ambos Granbulls se acercaron y comenzaron a olfatear el cabello. Después de captar el rastro del olor, los Pokémon Hada empezaron a correr y el Cazador los siguió.

Pasaron otros quince minutos, pero ambos Granbull finalmente se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva. Era claro, no era la primera vez que encontraba a esos monstruos viviendo como los salvajes que eran, por lo que su víctima actual probablemente se trataba de otro de esos Bloodliners salvajes y carentes de inteligencia que había hecho del bosque su hogar. Así sería más fácil: con una víctima tan ingenua e incivilizada, además del hecho de que nadie intervendría para ayudarla, las cosas irían muy bien.

El cazador se asomó cautelosamente a la cueva, en busca de su presa. Se vio bastante sorprendido por lo que encontró en ella: el interior de la cueva no parecía ser la guarida de algún salvaje, sino que estaba inusualmente limpio y arreglado. Tenía una pequeña cama y un escritorio con algunos libros. Parecía más bien una de esas bases secretas tan populares en la región de Hoenn, aunque era un poco más pequeña que el promedio.

Claro, el Cazador no tuvo mucho tiempo para investigar más aquel lugar, pues tanto él como los Granbull se tensaron al escuchar una voz.

\- Tardaste más de lo que pensaba. Ya estaba empezando a aburrirme.

Al instante se volteó, encontrándose a una niña pequeña con un largo cabello plateado. El cazador comenzó a analizarla: era bastante baja de estatura, algo inusual considerando que estaba más acostumbrado a que fueran más altos, y aunque el cazador le calculaba entre diez a doce años de edad cuando mucho, su expresión parecía mucho más madura que ello.

Sin embargo, la marca maldita en sus mejillas y esos diabólicos ojos rojos, la delataban como uno de esos monstruos. A lo mejor podría intentar engañarla.

\- ¿Sabías que venía? – Quizá con preguntas podría descubrir en qué consistía su Bloodline secundaria antes de atacar. No quería llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

\- Era algo obvio. Un viajero extranjero se adentra solo en el bosque, claramente rastreando algo. Pero no está interesado en los Pokémon locales y tampoco está perdido. Ese viajero está claramente buscando al Poochyena Gris.

\- Una buena deducción, sin duda alguna. ¿La sacaste tu sola, o algún poder te ayudó con ello?

\- Aquí hay otra para ti. Tú no eres uno de esos sujetos supersticiosos que buscan al legendario Poochyena Gris. – La niña esbozó una sonrisa confiada. – Claramente tienes conocimiento sobre los Bloodliners, pero eres un humano normal, así que es poco probable que te haya enviado ese sujeto.

\- ¿De qué sujeto hablas?

\- Ahora, si no eres uno de sus lacayos, pero tampoco eres uno de esos pueblerinos supersticiosos, eso solo nos deja una pregunta. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Aquella niña estaba comenzando a irritarlo, pero debía mantener la calma. Atacar a lo loco, sin conocer las capacidades de su oponente, sería un error que un cazador experimentado jamás cometería.

\- Bueno, niña, te aseguro que no tengo malas intenciones. Solo quiero…

\- En primer lugar, no soy una niña, simplemente heredé la estatura de mamá. – lo interrumpió ella. La Bloodliner luego se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. – En segundo lugar, no pienses que podrás engañarme, es claro que tú vienes aquí con malas intenciones.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Preguntó. Esa niña estaba resultando mucho más molesta de lo que esperaba.

\- No sé quién seas, o por qué me buscas. – La niña lo observó fríamente. – Pero no has venido aquí en son de paz. Estás manchado por la sangre de muchas personas.

Al principio, el Cazador sintió que iba a explotar ante la arrogancia de la mocosa, pero mantuvo su sangre fría. Fue entonces que lo vio: un pequeño brillo en los ojos de ese pequeño monstruo. Seguro habría pasado desapercibido ante cualquier otro, pero no ante él.

¡Esa era su segunda Bloodline! Definitivamente, no sería una amenaza en el combate, ya no había ninguna razón para contenerse.

\- ¡Usen Juego Rudo!

El dúo de Granbulls cargó para atacar furiosamente a la chica. Se vio ligeramente sorprendida ante la repentina orden del cazador, pero la llamada Poochyena Gris demostró ser bastante ágil, evadiendo el ataque de los Granbull, para luego salir corriendo fuera de la cueva.

\- ¡Síganla! – les gritó. No podía dejar que su presa escapase, y los Granbulls obedecieron de inmediato.

Ahora que sabía los poderes de su nueva víctima, el cazador estaba preparado. Con suerte, esos Granbulls serían suficientes para vencer a un Bloodliner de Mightyena, e incluso estaba preparado para lidiar con uno de tipo Corazón Oscuro.

El Cazador salió de la cueva, solo para ser repentinamente sorprendido. Ambos Granbull se encontraban atrapados en una red hecha de lianas y enredaderas, colgando de un árbol. La maldita mocosa les había puesto una trampa en la entrada de la cueva.

Y hablando de ella, se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol, observándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Hija de… – El cazador estaba por sacar otras dos Pokébolas, cuando…

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Antes de que el cazador pudiera reaccionar, una manada de Poochyenas y Mightyenas salieron de sus escondites y comenzaron a rodearlo, gruñéndole y enseñándole los dientes. Eso era malo; esos eran claramente Pokémon agresivos y peligrosos, un movimiento en falso podría ser fatal.

\- Será mejor que dejes todas tus Pokébolas en el suelo, de lo contrario… – continuó la niña, todavía burlándose de él.

Esa maldita mocosa arrogante hacía que le ardiera la sangre. No había forma en que el Cazador de Bloodliners fuera derrotado por ninguno de esos monstruos. Su misión era demasiado importante como para caer de esta manera.

Sabiendo que cualquier error podría ser fatal, el Cazador se movió lo más rápido que pudo, sacó un par de esferas negras de su chaqueta y las arrojó contra el suelo, antes de que cualquier Pokémon le saltara encima. Bombas de pimienta: bastante útiles contra Pokémon con olfato desarrollado, y un arma realmente útil para enfrentar a los grupos de Poochyenas o Mightyenas.

Mientras los caninos estornudaban y tosían, y apenas podían respirar gracias al humo de pimienta, el Cazador sacó sus cuatro Pokébolas restantes e invocó al resto de los Pokémon que sus colaboradores le habían enviado: Pinsir, Yanmega, Kricketune y Wigglytuff. El mejor equipo para acabar con una manada de Pokémon Tipo Oscuro.

A la orden del Cazador, Yanmega cortó la red que tenía capturados a los Granbulls, mientras que el resto de los Pokémon aprovechaban su ventaja de tipo para atacar a los Mightyena antes de que se recuperasen. Esa mocosa estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que podría vencer al Cazador de Bloodliners.

\- Debo concedértelo, eso fue inesperado. – La Poochyena Gris continuaba sentada en la rama, sin perder su sonrisa burlona. Eso solo hizo enfadar más al Cazador.

\- ¡Yanmega! ¡Utiliza Poder Ancestral!

\- ¡Mega! – El Pokémon Insecto generó algunas rocas a su alrededor y las disparó contra la Bloodliner, quien se vio obligada a saltar a otra rama para evadirlo.

El cazador analizaba a su presa; era ágil, pero no había forma de que pudiera igualarse con la velocidad superior de Yanmega. Menos todavía con su habilidad incrementándosela a cada segundo. De inmediato ordenó al insecto que la siguiera para un ataque directo, pero extrañamente, la Bloodliner no parecía preocupada en lo absoluto.

La Poochyena Gris saltaba de rama en rama, burlándose de Yanmega todo el camino. Poco importaba eso, el Pokémon insecto la alcanzaría pronto.

Hasta que el Cazador se dio cuenta de algo: uno de esos árboles tenía una enredadera amarrada, como si estuviera sujetando algo.

\- ¡Yanmega! ¡Detente!

El cazador intentó detener el ataque, pero ya era demasiado tarde: la Bloodliner rompió la liana con un mordisco, activando otra trampa. Un grueso tronco de árbol, amarrado con más lianas, cayó desde la copa del árbol, chocando contra un desprevenido Yanmega y haciéndolo caer violentamente contra el suelo. ¿Cuántas trampas había preparado esa maldita Bloodliner?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso tu Pokémon no sabe volar? – La Poochyena Gris continuaba burlándose de él y eso le enfadaba más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Afortunadamente, el Cazador no caería dos veces en el mismo truco. Hasta ahora, ella había llevado la batalla hasta sus trampas, pero ya no más. Si era demasiado arriesgado atacarla ahí arriba, no quedaba más opción que obligarla a bajar.

El Cazador observó a su Pinsir, que se enfrentaba a tres Mightyenas y aprovechó su oportunidad. Sacó su fiel bastón eléctrico y golpeó de manera desprevenida a uno de los Mightyena, dejándolo fuera de combate y facilitándole a Pinsir el derrotar a los otros dos con su ataque Demolición.

Cuando vio eso, la chica dejó de reírse y lo observó con una expresión de enfado. – ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

La Poochyena Gris bajó del árbol con un salto, dispuesta a enfrentarlo. El Cazador se permitió una sonrisa, su plan estaba resultando exitoso. Ahora su presa estaba a su merced.

\- ¡Juego Rudo!

Tan pronto como escuchó la orden del Cazador, uno de los Granbulls se quitó de encima a los Poochyena con los que estaba peleando y se lanzó al ataque. Está vez, la Bloodliner no pudo esquivar, por lo que solo se veía una nube de polvo, producto de los rápidos puñetazos y mordidas del Granbull. El Cazador sonrió confiado; no importaba lo resistente que fuera esa niña, un ataque súper efectivo sin duda la dejaría bastante herida.

Grande fue la sorpresa del cazador cuando el ataque se detuvo. La Poochyena Gris tenía algunos rasguños y moratones, pero no parecían nada grave. Y entonces, comenzó a brillar levemente, antes de canalizar su poder en el puño y liberarlo en un potente puñetazo que mandó a volar al Granbull, dejándolo fuera de combate.

No había por donde confundirse: eso sin duda había sido un Contraataque. ¿Pero cómo? La última vez que verificó, la línea de Mightyena no podía aprender aquel movimiento de forma natural. ¿O sí? Aun peor, la forma en la que había soportado un movimiento tipo Hada...

¿Se había equivocado? Quizá su Bloodline no tenía que ver con los Mightyena o el tipo Siniestro. ¿Tal vez se trataba de una Bloodliner de Contraataque?

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Esperaba un mejor combate! – La Poochyena Gris volvía a burlarse de él, e incluso le sacó la lengua.

Pues bueno, por más Bloodliner de Contraataque que fuera, no sería capaz parar el ataque consecutivo de dos Pokémon a la vez.

\- ¡Pinsir, Demolición! ¡Kricketune, Tijera-X!

Ambos insectos se lanzaron al ataque, con los ojos llenos de furia. Pero está vez, la Bloodliner no esperó a que el ataque la impactara. En lugar de ello, simplemente extendió sus manos al frente y de forma repentina, varias rocas gigantes aparecieron encima de Pinsir y Kricketune, lloviendo sobre ellos y noqueándolos fácilmente.

La Poochyena Gris sonrió al derrotar a sus dos oponentes y acto seguido comenzó a aullar al cielo, mientras que el Cazador la observaba enfadado. Eso había sido el movimiento Avalancha.

Ahora el Cazador estaba más confundido que antes. ¿Era una Bloodliner de especie de algún Pokémon de Roca? No, eso era imposible. Los Pokémon de roca se caracterizaban por ser lentos y pesados, pero esa chica demostró ser ágil y rápida. Si fuera una Bloodliner tipo especie, debería compartir esos rasgos con el Pokémon del que basaba sus poderes.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la situación, pues un Poochyena le saltó al brazo de un mordisco y el cazador tuvo que quitárselo de encima con su bastón eléctrico. La pérdida de cuatro de sus Pokémon hizo que la batalla se tornara en su contra, y ahora que solo quedaban Wigglytuff y un Granbull, eran ampliamente superados en número.

Ya no podía contar con sus Pokémon para enfrentar a la Bloodliner. Ahora, tendría que hacerlo por si solo mientras ellos distraían a los Mightyenas el tiempo suficiente. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo tiempo para crear una nueva estrategia, puesto que la Poochyena Gris dejó de aullar y se lanzó furiosamente al ataque. No parecía muy contenta con lo que el Cazador le había hecho a aquel Poochyena que lo mordió.

Un camino rocoso se formó en el suelo hacia el Cazador, mientras la Poochyena Gris hacía brotar un par de garras de energía y comenzaba a correr sobre sus cuatro extremidades. El Cazador reconoció aquella técnica como el ataque Treparrocas, y lo evadió en el último segundo.

La Bloodliner intentó atacar nuevamente, pero el Cazador decidió pasar a la ofensiva, golpeándola con su bastón eléctrico. La potente descarga no tardó en hacer efecto, el cazador sonrió al ver que pese a resistirse, su bastón estaba causándole un gran daño a la Poochyena Gris.

Al menos, hasta que la Bloodliner también sonrió y emitió un pequeño destello.

-¡Oh, n…! – Antes de que el Cazador pudiera decir otra palabra, la Bloodliner descargó todo su poder concentrado con un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar.

Planeaba vencerla antes de que ella usara su Contraataque, pero claramente se equivocó. El poder de aquel Contraataque fue peor del que esperaba: no solo partió a la mitad su bastón eléctrico, sino que también sentía un par de costillas rotas. Si no llevara placas de hierro bajo su traje para protegerse, ese golpe podría haberlo matado.

\- Eso tomó menos tiempo del que pensé. – La Bloodliner sonreía confiada al ver el daño que le había causado a su oponente.

Pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que con eso bastaba para vencer al Cazador de Bloodliners. Un verdadero cazador siempre estaría preparado para cualquier eventualidad y está no sería la excepción. Rápidamente cerró sus ojos y arrojó una de sus bombas luminosas.

De alguna manera, la explosión lumínica tomó por sorpresa a la Bloodliner que quedo momentáneamente cegada. El Cazador no desperdiciaría la oportunidad, sacó su navaja y se abalanzó contra su víctima. Sin embargo, ella sintió el peligro y se movió, justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe mortal, pero no lo suficiente para evitar un profundo corte en su brazo.

-¡Eso dolió! - La Poochyena Gris se sujetó el brazo con dolor, pero el Cazador no respondió, en lugar de eso continuó presionando con su ataque.

La Bloodliner esquivaba los navajazos con bastante agilidad, pero el Cazador era hábil y logró acertarle algunos cortes menores. El Cazador trató de ignorar el dolor que sentía por el golpe anterior; después de todo, si lograba acertar con su navaja, no tendría que preocuparse por el Contraataque de aquella niña.

Sin embargo, la Poochyena Gris no estaba indefensa. Después de esquivar el último corte, la chica pasó al ataque, invocando unos colmillos de energía y mordiendo el brazo del Cazador.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! – Aquel mordisco resultó ser extremadamente doloroso, tanto que el Cazador se vio obligado a soltar su cuchillo.

A duras penas el cazador pudo quitarse a la Poochyena Gris, pero no tuvo tiempo para ver su herida, pues ella se lanzó a la carga para otro ataque.

Se vio obligado a esquivar o cubrirse en el peor de los casos. Los ataques de la Poochyena Gris eran bastante agresivos y salvajes para ser tan pequeña, y se movía bastante rápido. A diferencia de otros más inteligentes con los que había peleado, parecía guiada por puro instinto, similar a un Pokémon depredador que disfrutaba los combates.

El Cazador se estaba viendo superado; su brazo sangraba y no podía moverlo, por no mencionar el dolor que le provocaban sus costillas rotas. Su oponente no le daba descanso, con ataques constantes, al punto de que consiguió morderlo otra vez. Finalmente, la resistencia del Cazador llegó a su límite, y después de recibir otro golpe en el rostro, se desplomó contra el suelo.

\- Supongo que ya no puedes dar más. – La Bloodliner se volteó y observó cómo su manada había derrotado a los Pokémon restantes del Cazador gracias a su superioridad numérica. – Lastima, ahora que se acabó me voy a aburrir de nuevo.

El Cazador observaba desde el suelo, ardiendo en rabia. No dejaría que alguna de esas abominaciones lo fuera a derrotar. Con todas sus fuerzas, soportó aquel agonizante dolor, pero finalmente se puso de pie.

\- ¿Aun quieres continuar? – La Bloodliner lo observó con curiosidad. – No tiene caso. Llévate a tus Pokémon y no vuelvas. No puedes vencer a una cazadora con mi experiencia.

El Cazador de Bloodliners no dijo nada: simplemente metió su mano al interior de su gabardina y sacó la única herramienta que le sería útil en esta situación. Odiaba tener que recurrir a ella; era impredecible y poco práctica, sin mencionar que era fácil de rastrear…

Sin embargo, esta era una ocasión de vida o muerte.

 _ ***¡BANG!***_

Todos los Poochyenas y Mightyenas se quedaron rígidos al oír el disparo. El Cazador de Bloodliners tenía una pistola humeando en su mano, acababa de dispararla en contra de su víctima.

\- ¡DUELE!

La Poochyena Gris gritaba de dolor mientras sujetaba su… ¿hombro? Maldita sea, había fallado, únicamente le rozó el hombro. Su vista estaba más nublada de lo que creía. Intentó disparar nuevamente, pero su brazo ya no le respondía, a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie.

Lo peor de todo, fue que al ver a su víctima, encontró en sus ojos rojos nada más que ira acumulada. Su víctima se encontraba completamente enojada, rabiosa, como si ya no pudiera controlar su instinto salvaje. El Cazador ya había visto este estallido de ira anteriormente, pero ahora se encontraba completamente indefenso.

La Poochyena Gris golpeó su brazo contra el suelo, generando de esté varias columnas gigantes de piedra. Se trataba del ataque Filo de Roca, y venía directo hacía él. Por primera vez desde que comenzó con su misión divina, el Cazador de Bloodliners sintió miedo.

Fue golpeado por una las rocas y cayó al suelo, y no pudo recordar mucho después de eso. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, todo a su alrededor se oscurecía. Lo único que podía escuchar eran aquellos aullidos que la Poochyena Gris lanzaba al cielo. Pronto, el dolor también desapareció, mientras William Stronger caía en la inconsciencia.

Todo lo que podía hacer era dejar su destino en manos de Arceus, esperando ser recompensado por todos los años que estuvo a su servicio…

 ** _Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

 **Notas del editor:**

Hola, hola, aquí estamos de vuelta con el Resetverso expandido. De nuevo tenemos otra historia protagonizada por un villano, en este caso el Cazador de Bloodliners. Ya aquí podemos tener una idea de lo desquiciado que está, si esa fijación por su "misión divina" le ha llevado incluso a asesinar niños. Antes que nada, y atendiendo a las notas de autor de **BRANDON** en la versión original, quisiéramos aclarar que el Bloodliner malvado que sale en la visión de Stronger del mal futuro no es el mismo que Misty se encontró en la historia principal cuando estaban buscando a Ash, solo por si eso parecía. Y el otro simplemente está ayudándolo porque lo fuerzan con su novia como rehén, obviamente no quiere lastimar a nadie.

Y en otras noticias, ya por la temporada comenzamos a aceptar viñetas para el Especial de Navidad de este año, para quienes estén interesados. Para no acumular demasiado, eso sí, dependiendo de cuántas recibamos y cuántas hagamos nosotros, lo más seguro es que aceptemos de dos a tres por persona, y en promedio no más largas de mil palabras. La fecha tope sería para el 24 o 25, o un poco antes dependiendo de la recepción. Siéntanse libres de participar si lo desean.

Ya es todo por el momento. Yo mientras, me voy a terminar un capítulo pendiente por traducir de El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio del Cazador de Bloodliners**

 **Escrito por BRANDON369, editado por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines es idea original de **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este spin-off es propiedad de **BRANDON369** posteado con su autorización. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Lugar desconocido…**_

Oscuridad.

Eso era todo lo que el Cazador de Bloodliners podía ver. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudo descansar tranquilo, casi una década. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía únicamente muerte y destrucción, pero ahora no era el caso.

El Cazador se encontraba en medio de la nada, flotando sin rumbo alguno. Él no temía a la muerte, la consideraba como una parte natural de la vida. Sin mencionar que en su misión se había visto forzado a tomar muchas vidas, no solo de Bloodliners, sino también de humanos y Pokémon que cometieron el error de interponerse en su misión.

Estaba preparado para morir desde hacía mucho… y aun así ahora que había llegado el momento, le resultaba bastante extraño. ¿Sus acciones habrían hecho alguna diferencia? ¿Evito aquel futuro tan devastador? El cazador hizo su mayor esfuerzo, examinó a todos los Bloodliners que se le cruzaron, esperando cambiar algo de aquel futuro. Lamentaba no haber podido llevar su tarea hasta el final, pero al menos ahora podría estar junto con Arceus, gozando de un merecido descanso por tan peligrosa misión.

Poco sabía el Cazador de Bloodliners, que su hora no había llegado aun...

Lentamente abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar cálido y reconfortante, pero la cabeza le dolía de los mil demonios, y no podía recordar bien algunas cosas. Intentó levantarse, pero un punzante dolor en su estómago no se lo permitió. Se encontraba con las heridas vendadas, descansando en una cama pequeña, pero reconfortante.

Fue ahí cuando recordó lo sucedido: aquella batalla contra la Poochyena Gris, la forma en la que fue derrotado y cómo fue que acabó desangrándose en medio de un bosque inexplorado.

Se dio cuenta también que no estaba solo en la habitación.

\- Qué bueno, por fin despertó. Pero por favor no se mueva, sus heridas son muy graves.

El Cazador volteó hacia el origen de aquella voz, encontrando a una pequeña niña, tal vez de unos siete u ocho años, con cabello castaño. Por alguna razón se le hacía conocida…

No. Eso no era posible. No podía tratarse de ella, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Kibou!

El Cazador se levantó de golpe, ignorando aquel dolor y asustando un poco a la niña. Varios recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por su mente, recuerdos de un pasado ya muy lejano. Antes de toda esta pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida.

Aquellos tiempos cuando no era el Cazador de Bloodliners, solo el sacerdote William Stronger.

Kibou, ese era el nombre de la pequeña niña a la que crio como si fuera su propia hija. Aquella bebé que un hombre misterioso había dejado a su cuidado, la misma a la que había protegido de los idiotas que habitaban su pueblo natal.

\- "Y la primera Bloodliner que conociste." – murmuró una voz en su subconsciente.

Él sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacarse esa idea estúpida de la mente. Ella no era uno de ellos. No PODÍA ser uno de ellos.

Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, cuando tocó la esfera maldita. También fue la última vez que vio a Kibou. Lo último que supo de ella, fue que asesinó al alcalde del pueblo y a su mujer, y escapó junto a su amiga Mars. Claro, Stronger sabía que aquello eran solamente mentiras inventadas por la gente del pueblo, pero los cadáveres fueron la única pista que las dos habían dejado, antes de desaparecer para nunca regresar.

¿Sería esta niña realmente Kibou? ¿La habría encontrado finalmente después de todos estos años? ¿O su mente estaría jugándole trucos a causa del dolor?

Desafortunadamente, al ver mejor a aquella niña mirándolo con confusión, supo que no podía ser Kibou. El parecido físico era impresionante, pero las edades no encajaban: esta niña se veía de la misma edad que tenía Kibou años atrás, y para su estimación ella tendría que ser lo suficiente mayor para ser una entrenadora Pokémon.

Tampoco tenía las marcas de nacimiento faciales de Kibou. Una vez más, tuvo que pelear contra sus propios pensamientos; esas malditas marcas con forma de Z que a menudo tenían los Bloodliners a los que cazaba. Solo era una infortunada coincidencia que Kibou también las tuviera. Ella era una niña humana, normal, no una de esas abominaciones.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

\- Sí… lamento haberte asustado. Te confundí con alguien más.

\- No debería moverse mucho. Como le dije, esas heridas son muy graves.

\- Supongo que sí. – asintió. – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde me encuentro?

\- Perdón, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Hope, y lo encontré herido en el bosque. ¿Fue atacado por algún Pokémon?

¿Así que ella lo encontró en el bosque? Fue un milagro seguir con vida; de no ser por esta niña, muy seguramente habría muerto.

Aunque algunas cosas no encajaban, y tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué la Poochyena Gris no la atacó? ¿Y por qué una niña como ella caminaba sola en un bosque tan peligroso?

Sin embargo, no pudo pensar con claridad. El dolor que sentía era demasiado: no solo tenía heridas de cortes por fuera, sino también un par de costillas rotas. Apenas podía moverse, por lo que tras analizar su entorno, se volvió a recostar.

Era extraño, el cuarto era pequeño y sencillo, aunque la estructura era bastante antigua y las paredes de piedra delataban que esta no era una casa normal. Parecía más una especie de templo.

Al ver que aquella niña lo observaba con curiosidad, decidió preguntarle personalmente. – Supongo que debo darte las gracias. Puedes llamarme Bill, soy un investigador sootopolitano. ¿Este es algún templo dracónido o algo así?

\- No, estamos algo lejos de la aldea. Este lugar es una iglesia de Arceus. – contestó la niña con una sonrisa. – Aunque el sacerdote no se encuentra en este momento; salió al pueblo por medicina.

Ciertamente la situación parecía extraña. No esperaba encontrar una iglesia de Arceus en medio de Hoenn, menos en territorio dracónido. Los dracónidos se inclinaban más a rezarle a Rayquaza, o eso había oído.

En cualquier caso, había tenido suerte de terminar en aquel lugar. Podría recuperarse de sus heridas y planear su revancha. No dejaría que la Poochyena Gris se escapara de él.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – La niña lo observaba con una clara confusión. – Quizá necesita dormir un poco más para recuperarse. Todavía está muy malherido.

\- Estoy bien, no necesito dormir… solo algo de tiempo para pensar, supongo.

\- Entonces lo dejaré solo. – replicó la niña sonriendo. – Avíseme si necesita cualquier cosa, señor Bill.

La niña se fue y el Cazador se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. Tenía demasiadas cosas que procesar. No había mucho que pudiera hacer de momento, pero si Arceus lo había devuelto a la vida, seguramente era con un propósito.

Quizá su misión no había terminado. No, sin duda estaba lejos de terminar. Todavía tenía una guerra de Bloodliners por impedir.

…

Impaciente como estaba, el Cazador sabía que no podía esforzarse demasiado. Si quería vengarse de la Poochyena Gris, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que sus heridas hubieran sanado, y eso significaba quedarse tranquilo sin moverse de donde estaba.

A pesar de lo aburrido, tuvo que admitir que no era un mal cambio. Si no estuviese en medio de una misión importante, hasta apreciaría este descanso. No se había sentido tan tranquilo y en paz desde que abandonó su pueblo para embarcarse en esta misión. Era una sensación reconfortante, que casi había olvidado con los años.

\- Oh, ya despertó. – dijo Hope, trayéndole una bandeja llena de comida.

El hombre la aceptó sin decir palabra, pero asintió y le sonrió con gratitud a la niña. Era realmente atenta y amable, aunque por alguna razón, parecía tener una actitud bastante melancólica.

Era otra de las diferencias que tenía con Kibou, y que le convencía muy a su pesar de que no podía ser ella. A la fecha seguía preguntándose a veces qué habría sido de ella. Siempre le contó sobre los sueños y esperanzas que tenía, y su deseo de domesticar a un Houndour para que fuese su compañero, aunque él le decía que la manada que habitaba fuera del pueblo era salvaje y muy agresiva.

\- ¿Le pasa algo, señor Bill? – le preguntó de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? No, no es nada. – dijo al darse cuenta que se había quedado mirándola.

La expresión inquisitiva de la pequeña, sin embargo, le hizo ver que no se tragaría su cuento. Admitiéndolo, nunca le había gustado mentir. El acto de fingir benevolencia con sus víctimas siempre tenía que derrumbarse más temprano que tarde, sabiendo que esas abominaciones no merecían tales gestos. Pero eran necesarios para su misión.

\- Está bien, a decir verdad… es que me la recuerdas mucho a ella.

\- ¿A quién? – preguntó ella.

\- A… mi hija adoptiva, podríamos decirlo. – confesó. – La dejaron en mi puerta cuando era bebé y la crie durante varios años. Nunca supe quiénes eran sus padres.

\- Qué curioso, yo también soy huérfana. El sacerdote me crio desde que mis padres murieron en un accidente.

\- Oh… de verdad lo siento. – dijo, sintiendo genuina pena por la niña. No merecía haber perdido a sus padres a tan temprana edad.

Sin saber por qué, eso le hizo recordar también la razón principal de que él aceptara criar a Kibou, a pesar de lo extraño del hombre que la dejó a su cuidado. A pesar de sus votos de castidad, ser la figura paterna de esa niña época fue la más feliz de su vida.

Hasta que un día huyó del pueblo, y no la volvió a ver desde entonces. ¿Dónde podría estar ahora? ¿Habría logrado los sueños que se había propuesto, o habría caído en algún mal camino? Él sinceramente esperaba que no fuese así.

Había otra cosa que le preocupaba. No había visto al sacerdote de esa iglesia desde que llegó, y Hope se veía extrañamente tranquila para estar sola con un extraño. No que él quisiera hacerle daño ni mucho menos, pero aun así…

…

Sí bien el día transcurrió relativamente tranquilo, la noche era una historia completamente distinta. El Cazador no quería dormir, odiaba hacerlo: Ver esas pesadillas una y otra vez…

Pero no podía moverse de la cama, el dolor de sus heridas no ayudaba en nada. No recordaba la última vez que lo habían dejado tan lastimado.

Tratando de distraerse, dejó a su mente divagar un poco, pensando en su situación actual. Como todo buen cazador, era un hombre paciente que sabía cuándo debía esperar, pero el hecho de estar inmóvil en una cama se estaba tornando demasiado aburrido para su gusto.

Al menos no había riesgos; nadie lo reconocería como el infame Cazador de Bloodliners. Estaba a mitad de un bosque en medio de la nada, así que no debería preocuparse por la policía. También dudaba que la Poochyena Gris conociera su ubicación; si ese fuera el caso, a estas alturas ya habría venido a buscarlo.

Estaba a salvo; las únicas personas cercanas eran Hope y el sacerdote que vivía con ella. Aquella niña le daba un poco de pena; ser huérfana era bastante difícil y vivir en medio de un bosque tampoco ayudaba a su situación. Sin embargo, aquella niña era tan alegre y agradable… los niños como ella merecían un mejor futuro. Esa era una de las mayores razones para su misión. Ya lo había visto en sus sueños: esos Bloodliners ni siquiera tenían piedad con los niños.

Pero, si esos monstruos no tenían piedad, entonces él tampoco la tendría. Eliminaría a todos los que fuesen necesarios, sin importar su edad. Esa niña, Hope, viviría en un mundo más feliz, donde la Poochyena Gris no estaría acechando por el bosque para matarla.

Al pensar en Hope, inevitablemente lo llevó a pensar en Kibou.

Superar la desaparición de Kibou fue una de las cosas más difíciles de toda su vida. Fue muy repentina y nunca tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de despedirse. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella?

Varias veces barajó la posibilidad de que ella fuera en realidad una Bloodliner, pero siempre acababa maldiciendo a su mente por pensar esas estupideces. Tal vez fuese cierto que tenía algunos rasgos similares a esos monstruos, tal vez tuviera esas extrañas marcas en su rostro… pero no era Bloodliner.

¿Por qué razón estaba tan seguro de ello? Porque la conocía. Ella era una niña cariñosa y tierna, muy alegre y llena de esperanza. Una niña con sueños y aspiraciones de una vida mejor. Alguien que se preocupaba por los demás y siempre lo apoyaba. Era incapaz de lastimar, mucho menos de matar a nadie. No importaba cuánto lo dijeran los rumores de que ella había asesinado al alcalde.

Los Bloodliners no tenían nada de eso. Eran bestias, simples máquinas de matar sin remordimiento alguno. Se creían superiores a los seres humanos y los despreciaban. Eran poco más que monstruos incapaces de controlar su propio poder. Si era posible tenían que morir apenas hubieran nacido, antes de convertirse en un peligro.

Mientras pensaba en ello, una pregunta le llegó a la cabeza. ¿Qué pensaría Kibou si lo viera ahora?

Antes de poder responderse, un sonido repentino atrajo su atención. Un aullido a mitad de la noche, lo bastante audible para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y llenarlo de rabia. Ese aullido no pertenecía a ningún Pokémon: era de la Poochyena Gris. Lo sabía: lo reconocería donde fuera después de su encontronazo.

Era irritante, como si lo estuviera desafiando o burlándose de él. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de olvidarse de sus heridas y salir tras ella. Sabía que no ganaría nada enfrentándola en estas condiciones. Simplemente desperdiciaría su vida.

Mientras escuchaba aquellos aullidos, decidió ponerse a trabajar. Quizá todavía no estaba en condiciones de salir, pero aprovecharía su tiempo de recuperación para hacer planes. Debía planear cuidadosamente su revancha, para no cometer los mismos errores de su primer encuentro.

…

A medida que pasaban los días, sus heridas fueron sanando de a poco, aunque todavía no estaba en condiciones de levantarse. Ignorando los aullidos de la Poochyena Gris, los días habían sido tranquilos, pues no había visto a nadie.

La única persona con la que tuvo contacto fue aquella niña llamada Hope. Venía a diario a darle algo de comida y tratarle sus heridas, aunque a menudo se quedaba sentada para hacerle compañía. A veces llegaban a charlar, si bien la mayoría del tiempo ella simplemente se sentaba a su lado mientras que él pensaba en sus asuntos.

Asuntos que involucraban a la Poochyena Gris, por supuesto. Seguía siendo una incógnita que no podía descifrar del todo.

Por lo que recordaba de aquel encontronazo, la Poochyena Gris era bastante ágil y extrañamente inteligente. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo superó a base de estrategia, por lo que estaría en desventaja al luchar en su terreno. Sin embargo, durante el combate notó que aquella salvaje no tenía mucha tolerancia al dolor, ya que se resintió bastante por los rasguños que el Cazador consiguió infligirle con la navaja.

La gran variedad de movimientos que mostró indicaba que estaba tratando con alguien que entrenó su Bloodline por mucho tiempo. Dichos movimientos podrían ser devastadores como la Roca Afilada o defensivos como el Contraataque.

Sin embargo, era justo ahí donde el Cazador se estancaba. Esos movimientos lo habían tomado por sorpresa, pero probaba que no era un Bloodliner Mightyena o del tipo Corazón. Claramente se trata de un Bloodliner tipo Especie, pero… ¿de cuál Pokémon?

Ese era el acertijo que tenía que resolver. Apostaría por un Pokémon de Roca, pero estos eran muy lentos y pesados, contrario a aquel monstruo. ¿Acaso había una excepción entre los Pokémon de Roca? Debía analizarlo bien, pues no podría atacar hasta descubrir por completo las habilidades de su oponente. Caso contrario, volvería a ser derrotado y nada le aseguraba que tendría suerte de sobrevivir a una segunda derrota.

Tras pensarlo un momento, decidió preguntarle a la niña. Si vivía en las cercanías, podría tener información útil sobre su víctima.

\- Oye, Hope.

\- ¿Sí, señor Bill? – La niña lo miró confundida.

\- Dime, ¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre la Poochyena Gris?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Por alguna razón, la niña parecía emocionada al respecto. – El sacerdote me contaba su historia antes de dormir.

\- ¿Qué era lo que te contaba?

\- Es una leyenda interesante. - comenzó a relatar. – La Poochyena Gris es un Pokémon sumamente inteligente. Habita en lo más profundo del bosque y usa su sabiduría para ayudar a los viajeros perdidos y guiarlos por el buen camino. ¡Yo quisiera encontrármela alguna vez! Dicen que aquellos que se la encuentran tienen buena suerte.

Ligeramente diferente a lo que le habían contado los aldeanos, pero igual de inútil. Quizá estaba esperando demasiado de una niña, pero era la única fuente de información disponible…

Un segundo… ¡todavía estaba el sacerdote! ¡Seguramente él conocería sobre el tema!

\- Hope, ¿qué hay del sacerdote? No lo he visto desde que llegué aquí.

\- Lo sé, yo también estoy preocupada. Salió hace tiempo a buscar medicina, pero… ¿tal vez se haya perdido por el camino?

¿El sacerdote aún no había regresado? Eso era demasiado extraño. Dejar a la niña sola con un desconocido no era una… a menos que, ¿y si no tenía intención de dejar a la niña? ¿Y si algo le sucedió en el camino?

¿Acaso el sacerdote fue atacado por la Poochyena Gris? Era lo más probable, y eso le preocupaba. En su condición actual no podía ir a buscarlo y con el tiempo que había pasado, seguramente ya estaría muerto.

¡Maldición! Otra vida tomada por los Bloodliners que pudo haber salvado.

Lo que más le preocupaba ahora era la pequeña Hope. Ya de por sí era huérfana, pero al perder a aquel sacerdote estaba completamente sola. Tendría que pensar en cómo ayudarla, pero antes de eso, debía explicarle la situación de alguna manera.

-Oye… – Stronger no sabía que decir. Ese era un tema delicado. – Mira Hope, es posible que algo le haya ocurrido al sacerdote.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- La Poochyena Gris es real. – le dijo con seriedad. – Es un monstruo sin corazón que no es humano ni Pokémon, y hay muchos como ella ahí afuera.

\- Eso no es cierto, la Poochye…

\- ¡Olvida lo que te dijo el sacerdote! – Interrumpió Stronger. – No bromeo cuando te digo que no es una leyenda. La Poochyena Gris es una Bloodliner. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

La niña no le respondió verbalmente. En lugar de eso, se quedó unos segundos observándolo, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

\- Si lo sabes, eso nos ahorra muchas cosas. Escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir, es por tu propio bien y seguridad. NUNCA te acerques a los Bloodliners bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- Yo no creo que los Bloodliners sean tan malos. Yo…

\- ¡Son peor que malos! – Interrumpió el Cazador. – Si quieres permanecer a salvo, debes temerles y evitarlos. Exterminarlos si es que tienes la oportunidad. No son seres humanos.

\- ¿Exterminarlos? – La niña parecía asustada. – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué los hace diferentes a los humanos?

\- Su misma naturaleza. Son destructivos y muchos de ellos no dudarán en matarte si tienen la oportunidad.

\- ¿Y aquellos que no? Hay humanos buenos y malos. ¿Por qué no habría Bloodliners buenos y malos?

\- Por el poder que poseen. Un verdadero monstruo es aquel que no controla su propio poder, y eso es lo que los hace diferentes a los Pokémon. – El Cazador se tomó unos segundos mientras pensaba como explicar su punto. – Los Pokémon nacen con sus poderes y está en su naturaleza el controlarlos para traer equilibrio a nuestro planeta. Los Bloodliners no; ellos adquieren sus poderes de un día para el otro y pueden matar a la gente solo por intentar probarlos.

\- Entonces deberían enseñarles cómo controlarlos. Temerles no es la respuesta…

\- ¿Enseñarles? ¡Eso sería estúpido! – El grito del Cazador asustó a la niña, que retrocedió ligeramente, decidió bajar un poco la voz al ver que su grito había asustado a la pequeña.- ¿Qué crees que ocurre con aquellos que consiguen controlarlos? Muy simple, son corrompidos por ese poder. A diferencia de los Pokémon, ellos tienen la ambición destructiva de los seres humanos.

\- Yo… no creo que…

\- Hay precedentes históricos, niña. Muchas historias reales que lo demuestran. – El mismo Cazador había investigado bastante al respecto. – Por ejemplo, en la historia antigua de Hoenn hay registros de una Bloodliner con poderes de Ninetales. Ella dominaba el movimiento Atracción y lo utilizó para engatusar a un emperador, trayendo eventualmente la caída de su imperio.

\- Pero esa historia…

\- Es solo uno de los muchos ejemplos de Bloodliners a lo largo de la historia. Conquistadores, demonios, saqueadores, reyes tiránicos, los Bloodliners siempre fueron así. – El Cazador gruñó y suspiró. – Y eso fue cuando solo había unos pocos. Actualmente hay miles, tal vez millones que podrían poner en peligro al mundo.

\- ¿Por qué harían eso?

\- ¡Por su ambición! Dale poder a cualquiera y lo usará para sus propios fines. Se aprovechan de los demás, obtienen riquezas y hacen lo que les dé la gana, sin que nadie pueda pararlos.

Cuando el Cazador terminó de hablar, notó que la niña estaba derramando algunas lágrimas y pensando qué responderle.

Luego, mirándolo a los ojos tímidamente, Hope decidió hacerle una pregunta. – ¿Y si alguien de su familia fuera un Bloodliner? ¿Qué haría entonces?

\- Matarlo. – respondió el Cazador sin un ápice de duda. – Matarlo antes de que se vuelva peligroso. Hay muchos padres que se deshacen de sus bebés, cuando descubren su naturaleza Bloodliner. Conocí algunos que arrojaron al bebé Bloodliner al océano por…

\- ¡Ya basta! – Interrumpió la niña.- ¡¿De verdad cree en eso?! ¡¿Todas esas cosas horribles?!

\- ¿Acaso no me has estado escuchando?¡Por supuesto que lo creo!

La niña no pudo más y salió corriendo del cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando al Cazador completamente solo de nuevo.

Se sintió parcialmente culpable, por un momento olvidó que estaba hablando con una niña. En verdad lamentaba hacerla llorar, pero era por su propio bien. Tarde o temprano debía dejar sus fantasías y abrir los ojos al mundo real que la rodeaba, por más cruel que fuera.

Algún día esa niña le agradecería. Gracias a esta charla, ella no se convertiría en una víctima más de la guerra que se aproximaba.

…

Pasaron varios días desde aquella charla con Hope. Extrañamente, las heridas del Cazador se estaban recuperando más pronto de lo esperado, aunque su brazo todavía le dolía un poco.

El Cazador no podía esperar a recuperarse. Odiaba estar inactivo, tanto como odiaba la noche. No quería dormir para evitar sus pesadillas, pero aun estando despierto solo conseguía amargarse al escuchar cada noche los aullidos de la Poochyena Gris.

Por otro lado, Hope se volvió más distante desde aquella conversación. Ahora solamente entraba en su habitación para darle alimentos o medicina, y luego se marchaba.

En verdad le daba lástima; la niña estaba sola y confundida. El sacerdote nunca volvió, lo que no había más que confirmar las sospechas del Cazador: tuvo que ser otra víctima de la Poochyena Gris.

Pero Hope no tenía de que preocuparse. El Cazador se encargaría de vengar al sacerdote, acabando con esa Bloodliner de una vez por todas.

Aún no sabía de cual especie era su Bloodline, pero al menos ya tenía una idea de qué podría tratarse. Un Pokémon Roca, inusualmente rápido y sin aparente tipo secundario. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que un Pokémon depredador de gran olfato, similar a Mightyena o Houndoom. Ya tenía en mente un nuevo plan para acabar con ella, y había decidido hacer su trabajo al anochecer.

Lo único que lo retenía a esta iglesia era Hope. ¿Qué pasaría con esa niña? El Cazador sería incapaz de dejarla abandonada en ese lugar, ¿qué clase de inhumano sería si hiciera eso?

No, pensaba llevarse a Hope con él. Esa niña estaba absolutamente sola y él no podía dejarla así. Cierto, no podría llevar una niña pequeña a sus misiones más peligrosas, pero podría brindarle seguridad en la guerra futura. Quién sabe, cuando cambiara su mentalidad hacía los Bloodliners, quizá hasta podría convertirla en una sucesora para cuando él no pudiera continuar con su misión divina.

Ya estaba decidido. Iría a enfrentar a la Poochyena Gris y una vez que se deshiciera de ella, regresaría a la iglesia y le pediría a Hope acompañarlo. Con eso en mente, el Cazador salió por la ventana de su cuarto.

Había dejado un maletín con algunas de sus herramientas, escondido en la entrada del bosque en caso de ser derrotado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar donde estaba y sacar lo necesario para enfrentar a la Bloodliner.

Era extraño, aun siendo de noche estaba más oscuro de lo normal y había niebla cubriendo los árboles. El Cazador decidió avanzar con precaución e intentar cruzar aquella niebla, pero el ruido de una rama siendo pisada a su espalda lo sorprendió, haciéndolo voltear en guardia.

\- ¿A dónde va?

Menos mal, solo se trataba de Hope. Pero… había algo extraño en ella, no parecía la niña inocente de antes.

Parecía mucho más decidida, pero también… ¿triste?

\- Tranquila, volveré pronto. Solo tengo un trabajo que hacer.

\- Irá a buscar a la Poochyena, ¿no es así? – No tuvo que contestarle, la niña ya lo sabía. – No lo haga, se lo ruego.

El Cazador se sorprendió. De nuevo, después de la charla que tuvieron no era difícil juntar dos y dos.

\- Es mi deber. Tengo que hacerlo.

\- ¡Por favor, no! – La niña siguió suplicarle mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. – ¿Por qué tiene que ir? Puede vivir en paz. Olvídese de los Bloodliner, solo quédese aquí.

\- ¡Recuerda lo que hablamos, Hope! Si me quedó aquí, los Bloodliners acabarán con el mundo como lo conocemos. Ya te lo dije, pueden llegar a ser bastante crueles y…

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Aquí el único que puede llegar a ser cruel eres tú!

El Cazador se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Hope hablaba como sí conociera la verdad de él. Acaso…

\- ¡Está asesinando gente solo por haber nacido diferente! – Hope se secó algunas lágrimas. – ¡Ellos no escogieron nacer así!

¿Ella sabía de sus asesinatos? ¿Eso quería decir que la niña sabía desde el principio que él era el Cazador de Bloodliners?

\- No sabes de lo que hablas, niña. – argumentó el Cazador, tratando de mantener la calma. – Los Bloodliners van en contra de la creación, el mismo Arceus…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el mismo Arceus te envió un mensajero o qué? – La niña le reprendió. – ¡Reacciona de una vez!

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando dijo esas palabras. ¡¿Cómo es posible que ella supiera ESO?!

\- ¡Ellos van a causar una guerra! – gritó el Cazador. – ¡He visto el futuro! ¡He visto las muertes!

-¿Qué es lo que has visto en realidad? – cuestionó la niña. – Tal vez haya Bloodliners extremistas que podrían causarla, pero eso no significa que TODOS los Bloodliners los apoyen. ¡Tú lo has visto! ¡Lo ves cada noche y aun así lo ignoras! No todos los Bloodliners son malos, muchos de ellos son manipulados u obligados. Incluso hay muchos de ellos que protegen a los humanos.

Por unos segundos, ya no sabía que pensar. No era solamente porque Hope conozca todo eso o la forma en la que le hablaba. Estaba el hecho de que el Cazador ya no sabía que responderle.

\- ¡Los Bloodliners no son tan distintos a los humanos! – La niña lo observó con decisión. – Ellos también ríen, lloran, se enfadan y sienten. Ellos pueden hacer tanto el bien como el mal. ¡Vivimos en el mismo planeta! ¿Por qué no podemos compartirlo?

\- Es imposible, ellos…

\- ¿Qué harás con ellos? ¿Acaso piensas matarlos a todos? ¿Incluso a aquellos que no han hecho nada ni tampoco lo harán? – presionó la niña. – Hay muchos de ellos ahí afuera y no puedes seguirles el rastro a todos. Lo único que lograrás es que muchos Bloodliners, como la Poochyena Gris, tengan que pelear para defenderse. ¡Tú eres quien está ocasionando esa guerra que tanto quieres evitar!

El Cazador, nuevamente, se encontró incapaz de responder. Su cabeza le dolía y no era capaz de decir nada. No sabía cómo esa niña sabía todo eso, y tampoco le importaba. Solo quería largarse del lugar cuanto antes, especialmente ahora que la niña había dejado clara su posición

Al ver que se volteó y se disponía a marcharse, la niña intentó detenerlo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! – El Cazador siguió caminando sin hacerle caso.- ¡¿Solo vas a ignorarme?! ¡¿No soportas que los demás te digan lo equivocado que estás?! ¡¿Solo vas a escapar?!

El Cazador continúo ignorándola, mientras se retiraba. Ya estaba a punto de adentrarse por el bosque y dejarla atrás.

Hasta que la niña dijo la única cosa que podría haberlo hecho detenerse.

\- ¡Detente ahí mismo! ¡Padre William Stronger!

No.

No era su imaginación. Aquella niña lo acababa de llamar por su nombre real. ¡¿Cómo podía saberlo?!

\- Tú… ¿Cómo es que…?

Pero la niña no lo dejó preguntar nada.

\- ¡¿Tanto odias a los Bloodliner que te rehúsas a escuchar razones?! – La voz de la niña parecía una mezcla de enojo y frustración. – ¡¿TANTO ME ODIAS A MI?!

Eso último lo hizo ponerse pálido. ¿A qué se refería? ¡¿Acaso era una Bloodliner de todas las cosas?!

Se volteó hacía la niña y lo siguiente que ocurrió lo dejó estupefacto. Un par de pequeñas comenzaron a aparecer en las mejillas de la niña, y el color de sus ojos cambió.

Pero la marca en forma de "Z" no era lo más impresionante. Sus brazos de pronto se vieron envueltos en energía eléctrica y la cara del Cazador se quedó totalmente en blanco. No podía moverse o pensar nada; estaba totalmente en shock.

No lo podía creer y sin embargo…

\- Kibou… – fue lo único que consiguió decir.

No había duda alguna, esa niña era Kibou. La misma Kibou que crio como si fuera su propia hija, la misma que le dio tanta felicidad en el pasado, y la misma que desapareció misteriosamente.

Entonces… ¿Kibou era una Bloodliner? Eso sonaba imposible, difícil de creer, no podía ser que…

No, ya lo sabía. En el fondo siempre lo supo, pero nunca lo quiso admitir. La única persona que consideró parte de su familia, la niñita a la que crio, siempre fue una Bloodliner.

Observó sus brazos y como la electricidad los recorría sin dañarla. Eso era Puño Trueno, la Bloodline de Kibou, ya no había duda.

El Cazador intentó hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían. No conseguía recuperarse de la conmoción. Por años la había buscado y… ¡No tenía sentido! Aun siendo Kibou, estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que la vio. Seguía siendo una niña y no había crecido ni un centímetro. ¿Cómo era eso posible después de tantos años? ¿Cómo conservó esa edad? ¡Kibou a esas alturas debería ser una adolescente!

Pero fijándose bien, se dio cuenta de que su mirada era diferente a la de Kibou. Cualquier rastro de inocencia en su mirada se había esfumado, lo único que podía ver en sus ojos era tristeza y melancolía.

\- Kibou, ¿qué te pasó?

Y en ese momento, un aullido tomó por sorpresa al Cazador, que de inmediato se volteó por reflejo. Eran los aullidos del Poochyena Gris, pero poco importaban, tenía que…

\- ¿Kibou? ¡¿Kibou, dónde estás?!

Solo se volteó un segundo y ella había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

No solo fue Kibou. La iglesia entera había desaparecido y el Cazador no le encontraba explicación. Donde antes estaba esa iglesia, ahora solo había árboles, como si la niebla se hubiera tragado la iglesia.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? El Cazador corrió a buscar la iglesia, pero acabó tropezando. Tardo unos segundos en levantarse y… ¿estaba en un sitio completamente diferente? Era otro sector del bosque, uno donde no había niebla.

\- ¡¿Kibou?!

El Cazador estaba confundido y su grito no fue contestado. Fue entonces que escuchó otro aullido que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La Poochyena Gris aún seguía ahí afuera.

Enfurecido y confundido, el Cazador decidió que priorizaría su misión. Buscaría su maletín de armas y cazaría al Poochyena. Tal y como estaba ahora, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

* * *

 _ **En lo profundo del bosque…**_

Finalmente la encontró.

Ya sabía dónde estaba su cueva, así que solo fue ahí a buscarla. El Cazador se acercó sigilosamente entre los arbustos, mientras que veía a su próxima víctima.

La Bloodliner estaba afuera de su cueva, rodeada de Poochyena y Mightyena. Ella solo rodaba infantilmente por el suelo mientras jugaba con… ¿Pokébolas?

Esas eran las Pokébolas que el Cazador traía en su anterior encuentro Con rápido vistazo se dio cuenta que los botones estaban rotos, por lo que los Pokémon que estaban dentro no podrían salir.

El Cazador gruñó con rabia al ver que la Bloodliner jugaba con los Poochyenas arrojándoles las Pokébolas como si de una pelota se tratase. Quería desquitarse con ella, pero sabía que acabaría mal parado si no actuaba con cuidado. Por el momento debía aprovechar un ataque sorpresa, esa era su ventaja.

\- No es necesario que te escondas, puedes salir.

El Cazador permaneció escondido, conteniendo su aliento. Al menos hasta que la Bloodliner se levantó del suelo y observó fijamente hasta su escondite.

\- Mi oído capta ondas de entre 10.000 a 50.000 hertzios, Puedo oírte a más de veinticinco metros de distancia.

Ya no estaba de humor para juegos, así que salió de su escondite, con una clara expresión de rabia. Contrario a ello, la niña solo lo miraba con indiferencia.

\- Veo que sobreviviste a nuestro último encuentro. Eres hábil; si tengo que deducir, debiste escapar justo cuando me desmaye por el dolor. Pero me pregunto, ¿cómo evadiste a los Poochyenas? Ni siquiera deberías poder moverte.

El Cazador no respondió, simplemente se quedó observándola fijamente. Fue entonces que notó las vendas que la Poochyena Gris traía en el hombro. Por lo visto tampoco se fue limpia del combate anterior, lo que le daba una pequeña ventaja.

\- ¿No quieres hablar? Al menos déjame hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué quieres matarme?

No tenía intención de contestarle. Se quitó todas las dudas de la cabeza: no valía la pena intercambiar palabras con un monstruo como ese. Simplemente tenía que matarla, esa era su misión.

Los Poochyenas y Mightyenas le gruñían y comenzaron a rodearlo, pero el Cazador no sentía miedo de ellos. La última vez lo habían sorprendido, pero ahora tenía un plan.

\- Supongo que es un caso perdido. – La Bloodliner suspiró pesadamente. – Honestamente, esperaba que tuvieras algo de información sobre ese hombre, pero veo que no es el caso.

Lo siguiente fue una rápida sucesión de eventos:

La Poochyena Gris levantó los brazos y un grupo de piedras se materializaron sobre el Cazador. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos pudo quitarse del camino antes de ser aplastado, pero no tuvo tiempo para analizar lo ocurrido. Los Poochyenas comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre él, forzándolo a moverse rápido. Consiguió rechazar a uno golpeándolo con su bastón, pero eran demasiados y sabía que no los retendría por mucho tiempo.

Afortunadamente, estaba listo para ello.

Consiguió retroceder manteniéndolos a raya, el tiempo suficiente para sacar otro artefacto de su chaqueta. Se trataba de un pequeño cubo metálico, que activó sacando una pequeña antena.

Había ciertas frecuencias de sonido que podían ser captadas por algunos Pokémon, pero no por los seres humanos. Basado en este concepto, creó ese artilugio, el cual emitía ondas de sonido capaces de llevar algunos Pokémon al umbral del dolor, sin afectar a los seres humanos. Uno de sus primeros artilugios; en su pueblo natal había los suficientes Pokémon para experimentar. Por desgracia era bastante frágil, así que rara vez lo utilizaba en sus cacerías.

Finalmente pudo descansar un poco, el Cazador sonreía al ver como todos los Pokémon a su alrededor dejaban de atacar y se quedaban paralizados, gruñendo de dolor.

\- Ahora, acabemos con el trabajo.

Por lo visto la Bloodliner sí tenía tan buen oído como presumía, pues ella también estaba agonizando por el sonido. Debía terminarla antes de que se recuperase y pudiera usar sus poderes.

Sin perder más tiempo corrió hacía su presa, con su bastón en mano para molerla a golpes. Finalmente la tenía, acabaría con ella antes de que pueda intentar cualquier truco sucio.

Y fue en ese momento que la perdió de vista y sintió bastante dolor.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando su ira contra la Poochyena Gris solo se incrementó. El Cazador había caído en una especie de agujero trampa, cubierto de tierra y hojas. Se sintió furioso consigo mismo por haber caído en una trampa de este nivel, aunque el dolor lo regresó a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que se había torcido el tobillo con su caída.

En ese momento escuchó una pequeña explosión y varios ladridos furiosos. Supuso que probablemente habían destruido su máquina, lo cual significaba que los Poochyenas intentarían matarlo al momento de salir. Afortunadamente, ahora estaba más que preparado para enfrentarlos.

\- ¡Eso dolió! – escuchó la voz de la Poochyena Gris. – ¡Todavía me zumban los oídos! ¡Sal de ahí o te sepultaré con mi Avalancha de Rocas!

Mientras la Poochyena Gris se recuperaba de aquel sonido, el Cazador aprovechó para sacar la herramienta que le daría la victoria. Desde el interior del agujero, arrojó unas bombas de gas que inmediatamente cubrieron toda el área.

\- ¡No puede ser!

Cuando la Poochyena Gris se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya era demasiado tarde. Había muchos Pokémon, como Poochyena, Growlithe o Houndour que dependían bastante de su sentido del olfato y oído para percibir el mundo. La combinación de gases que el Cazador había liberado se aprovechaba de esa desventaja, inutilizando por completo el agudo sentido del olfato de los Pokémon y con un poco de helio para impedir que reconocieran la voz de la Poochyena Gris. Ahora la Bloodliner no tenía a nadie para ayudarla, y finalmente resolverían esto.

Mientras que ella intentaba calmar a los desconcertados Poochyenas, el Cazador aprovechó para salir del pozo y con un rápido movimiento la golpeó fuertemente con su bastón. La Bloodliner cayó violentamente al suelo, y el Cazador se deleitó al ver que su ataque había sido efectivo. La Poochyena tenía ojos llorosos, como si intentara contener su dolor.

Sin embargo, está expresión pronto se convirtió en una de enfado. – ¡TE DIJE QUE ESO DUELE!

Gritando con rabia, la Poochyena golpeó el suelo invocando pilares de roca contra el Cazador. Este apenas pudo barrerse, esquivando un Filo de Roca del que no habría salido bien librado. Había conseguido su objetivo al enfadarla y hacerla perder la calma, pero se estaba arriesgando bastante. Su tobillo torcido le dolía demasiado y no lo dejaba moverse con facilidad.

A raíz de eso no pudo evadir a la Bloodliner cuando se le abalanzó con el Movimiento Mordisco y su brazo tuvo que pagar el precio. Intentó golpearla con su bastón, pero era demasiado rápida y ágil, esquivándolo y atacando de forma salvaje, logrando acertar varios golpes y patadas.

Al darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba perdiendo el control, el Cazador comenzó a preocuparse. Consiguió impactar otro golpe de su bastón, sin embargo la Poochyena Gris pareció sonreír ante esto. Utilizó su Contraataque, propinándole un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros.

El Cazador consiguió levantarse con algo de dificultad; eso le había dolido bastante y sentía como sus heridas del anterior combate estaban comenzando a abrírsele. Peor todavía, la Poochyena Gris regresaba al ataque, pero afortunadamente sabía cómo salir de este problema.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera un segundo! – La Bloodliner se detuvo un momento, pero se mantuvo en guardia ante cualquier cosa. – Dime, ¿sabes lo que es esto?

Sacó un pequeño aparatito de su gabardina, uno que evidentemente la Poochyena reconoció.

\- Solo es un encendedor, no cr… – Fue entonces cuando la Poochyena Gris se dio cuenta de lo que significaba y su expresión cambió a una de terror. – ¡Espera un momento! ¿No querrás…?

Efectivamente, un encendedor podía ser mayormente inofensivo por sí solo, pero estando rodeado por los gases inflamables que había esparcido con anterioridad, podría provocar una explosión enorme. Claro, el Cazador no tenía intención de matarse, pero su presa no tenía por qué saberlo.

\- Oye, detente… – Intentaba parecer calmada, pero no podía camuflar la preocupación en su voz. – ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¡Nos volarás a los dos!

Y aprovechando que la Poochyena Gris estaba asustada por la posible explosión, el Cazador aprovechó para golpearla con su bastón en un rápido movimiento, uno que ella nunca vio venir, y no la golpeó en algún punto al azar: la golpeó en su hombro vendado, justamente en el lugar donde había recibido un disparo en su anterior encuentro.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, pues con otro movimiento, sacó un cuchillo desde su gabardina y se lo clavó a la Bloodliner.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Los gritos de dolor de la Poochyena Gris se escucharon por el bosque mientras caía al suelo, completamente indefensa. No, aquella cuchillada no estaba destinada a matarla, solamente a inmovilizarla. En su anterior batalla se había dado cuenta de que la mocosa no era muy resistente al dolor y decidió aprovechar esto. Quizá con suficiente dolor ni siquiera podría contraatacar.

\- ¿Así que estabas burlándote de mí, eh? Veamos quien se ríe ahora.

Con una sonrisa psicótica en su rostro, el Cazador de Bloodliners estaba listo para acabar con su víctima de una vez por todas. Levantó su bastón y comenzó a golpear a la Bloodliner, una y otra vez. Al principio, la golpeaba en su hombro, causándole todo el dolor posible, aunque tras un rato dejó de importarle el lugar y simplemente golpeó donde fuera con todas sus fuerzas.

Esto era lo que Arceus quería, la misión que lo había mandado a cumplir. Eliminaría a todos estos monstruos y salvaría el futuro. Él era un héroe, aun cuando la gente no lo comprendiera.

Finalmente, el Cazador observó a su víctima, con bastantes moratones y sangre, completamente indefensa. Ya era tiempo de darle el golpe de gracia, terminar con ella de una vez por todas. Muy pronto, el Poochyena Gris dejaría de ser una amenaza para el mundo y nadie podría detenerlo ahora.

\- ¡Detente, por favor! ¡No lo hagas!

El Cazador se detuvo solo por un momento. Reconocía aquella voz.

\- ¡Kibou! – Volteó por todos lados para buscarla, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Únicamente escuchaba su llanto, Kibou claramente estaba llorando. – Compréndelo, Kibou, tengo que hacerlo.

-¡No tienes que hacerlo! – Escuchó su voz de nuevo, como si el viento del bosque la transportara hasta él. – Detente, aun estás a tiempo, tú…

\- No, Kibou, yo no puedo detenerme.

\- ¡Claro que puedes! Lo que haces está mal, te lo he dicho. Te estás destruyendo…

\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Ya no hay marcha atrás! – Por un momento, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del Cazador. – El sacerdote William Stronger ha muerto, yo soy el Cazador de Bloodliners.

\- Por favor… – Hubo algunos segundos de silencio.- Te lo ruego, por favor.

\- Yo… – ¿Por qué razón le dolía tanto? Se sentía realmente horrible al escuchar el llanto de Kibou, pero no podía detenerse. Él tenía una misión y nada podía interponerse. Era el momento de dejar su pasado atrás. – Lo siento, pero tengo una misión. Escucha, Kibou…

\- ¡INVERSIÓN!

El Cazador de Bloodliners fue interrumpido por el grito de la Poochyena Gris, seguido de un poderoso destello que lo mandó volando varios metros contra un árbol. La Bloodliner aun guardaba un movimiento y aprovechó su distracción para usarlo.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, y observó como la Poochyena Gris cojeaba con bastante dificultad hacía su cueva. Eso no tenía importancia; con esas heridas no podría ir muy lejos y le sería imposible escapar del Cazador.

Decidió seguirla rápidamente adentro, pero…

\- ¡AVALANCHA DE ROCAS!

Un montón de rocas gigantescas se materializaron y cubrieron por completo la entrada a la cueva. Incrédulo, el Cazador intentó quitarlas, pero eran demasiado pesadas y sus heridas le resentían el esfuerzo. La cueva había sido sellada.

\- No… ¡No!.. ¡NO! – La rabia se apoderó del Cazador, al ver como su presa había escapado. Comenzó a golpear las piedras de pura frustración, sin importarle el dolor de sus manos. – ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Kibou!

El Cazador se volteó, pero Kibou no estaba por ninguna parte. Ni siquiera podía escuchar su voz.

De esta manera, decidió retirarse antes de que sus gases se disiparan y los Poochyenas lo atacaran de nuevo.

…

Los días pasaron y el Cazador trató sus heridas en el pueblo cercano, diciéndoles a los habitantes que había sido atacado por un Poochyena salvaje. Afortunadamente, los dracónidos tenían la medicina suficiente para ayudarlo. Medicina poco convencional, pero efectiva al fin y al cabo.

El Cazador regresó al bosque poco después, arreglándoselas para ingresar en la cueva. Eventualmente descubrió que la Bloodliner había escapado por un túnel alternativo. Buscó por todo el bosque, día y noche, pero le perdió el rastro de sangre a la orilla de un río, sin evidencia alguna.

¿Cómo había abandonado el bosque tan rápidamente a pesar de sus heridas? El Cazador no lo sabía, era como si ella ya estuviera preparada para escapar. Ciertamente uno de los Bloodliners más peligrosos con los que se había topado. Con suerte, si sus heridas no la mataron, probablemente se habría ahogado o habría sido devorada por un banco de Carvanhas río abajo. Él esperaba que así fuera.

Una cosa era segura; la Poochyena Gris ya no estaba en el bosque, por lo que ya no tenía ningún sentido quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar.

…

 **Algunas semanas después…**

Nuevamente, el Cazador se encontraba en una misión. Aun no se había recuperado de todas sus heridas, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Savitore lo había puesto al día con los últimos acontecimientos durante su ausencia. Por lo visto, un grupo de Bloodliners hicieron desastre en la planta de energía de Ciudad Gringy en Kanto, causando un enorme apagón que acabó con la vida de muchas personas en accidentes provocados por el pánico y hospitales que se quedaron sin energía para operar. Un guardia que sobrevivió al ataque y sus declaraciones confirmaron lo que el Cazador ya sabía: Kanto ya estaba infestado de Bloodliners.

Esa clase de incidentes lo ponían nervioso; cada vez había más y ocurrían de manera mucho más seguida. Observó con desagrado su computadora con la información que Savitore le había enviado sobre la región Kanto. Había una lista con varios nombres de Bloodliners posibles o confirmados: Tyrian, Tajiri, Raylight, Ketchum, Beedle, Akai, Borealis, entre otros. Y solamente eran los kantonianos.

Muchos de ellos se estaban haciendo notar en los últimos años. Cualquiera podría argumentar que eso sería ventajoso a la hora de identificarlos, pero eso no era lo que el Cazador pensaba. Él se sentía frustrado, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que faltaba para cumplir con su misión.

La mayoría de los nacidos en la generación de Bloodliners ya estaban creciendo, muchos eran adolescentes y además de conseguir poderosos equipos Pokémon, tenían un mayor desarrollo en sus poderes. Eso solo los hacía más peligrosos y difíciles de cazar. El reloj estaba en marcha, la aparición de Bloodliners cada vez más poderosos le mostraba que el tiempo ya se le estaba acabando: La guerra podría estallar en cualquier momento.

Y aun cuando el futuro de pesadilla estaba cada vez más cerca, el esfuerzo del Cazador no parecía ser suficiente. No había eliminado ni siquiera la cuarta parte de su lista y cada día se agregaban más. Tenía que redoblar sus esfuerzos, tenía que ser mucho más eficiente si quería acabarlos antes de iniciar la guerra.

Sin embargo, no podría ir por un objetivo peligroso hasta haberse recuperado totalmente, por lo que decidió centrarse en una víctima un poco más sencilla por ahora.

El nombre de la Bloodliner era Marron Armond, una chica de trece años. Vivía únicamente con su madre en Pueblo Mahogany, Johto. Aun no tenía la edad necesaria para ser entrenadora, pero cuidaba de un Pikachu y un Clefairy de bajo nivel, por lo que su equipo Pokémon no sería problema.

\- ¿Estás seguro que estás listo para la misión? – dijo Savitore al comunicarse con él. – Aun tienes algunas heridas y últimamente has estado delirando…

\- ¡Estoy bien!- No tenía tiempo para las tonterías de Savitore, debería terminar la misión. – ¿Qué tal van los preparativos?

\- Todo va en orden. Esos idiotas del Equipo Rocket están listos para cumplir con su parte. Aunque son solo una célula menor, harán el trabajo por un buen billete. En cuanto les demos la señal, comenzaran a causar desastres.

\- Bien. – El Cazador estaba complacido. No le agradaba el Equipo Rocket, pero de vez en cuando podía sacarles alguna utilidad. Crearían la tapadera perfecta para su golpe, y si había suerte, hasta podría inculparlos por el crimen.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hay con la habilidad de la Bloodliner? – preguntó Savitore con curiosidad. – ¿Algo peligroso?

\- Nada de lo que deba preocuparme. Es una Bloodliner con el movimiento de "Encanto", no creo que me cause muchos problemas.

\- Esas son buenas noticias. Me comunicaré con los Rocket para iniciar cuanto antes…

\- No, aun no. – interrumpió el Cazador.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando?

\- Un hombre ha estado siguiendo a la madre del monstruo. – Esta noticia pareció sorprender a Savitore. – Aun no sé quién es, pero no quiero arriesgarme. Por lo que sabemos podría pertenecer a la policía internacional. Esperaremos hasta que la mujer salga a trabajar, ahí daremos el golpe.

\- Eso cambia un poco los planes… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Cazador?

\- Esta vez necesitaré un Koffing o Weezing. Además de algún Pokémon de Tipo Fuego.

\- Oh, ya veo. El clásico truco de la explosión, me agrada. – La risa irritante de Savitore ya estaba cansando al Cazador. – Estas de suerte, te podría enviar algún Houndoom. ¿Qué te parece?

\- No, odio los Houndooms. – Tenía muy malos recuerdos con esa especie. – ¿No tienes algo más?

\- Vaya que eres supersticioso. – Savitore soltó algunas risas. – Te podría enviar un Magby. ¿Está mejor?

-Servirá. – El Cazador estaba algo irritado, por lo que decidió terminar la conversación. – Espera mi señal y prepara todo mientras tanto. Daremos el golpe esta noche.

Antes de que Savitore pudiera contestarle, el Cazador cortó la comunicación. Estaba agotado y todavía faltaba una media hora hasta que la mujer saliera a trabajar. Pensaba alistarlo todo desde la seguridad de su camper y descansar un poco.

Aunque ella no lo dejaría descansar.

\- Por favor, no lo hagas.

Ahí estaba nuevamente. La había estado viendo ocasionalmente desde el incidente en el bosque. Nadie más podía verla y Savitore se preocupó al verlo "hablar solo". Pero el Cazador sabía que ella estaba ahí. La sentía.

\- No pienso detenerme, Kibou. Deja de insistir.

\- ¡Seguiré insistiendo todo el tiempo que tenga que hacerlo! ¡Insistiré una y otra vez hasta que abandones este camino de muerte!

\- Ya es muy tarde, Kibou. No hay marcha atrás para mí. No podré descansar hasta que cumpla con mi misión.

\- No es demasiado tarde, todavía puedes detenerte. Te estás destruyendo por dentro, tú…

\- ¡Basta, Kibou! No importa cuánto lo pidas, no pararé. Mis manos ya están manchadas de sangre. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

\- ¡No me gusta ver en lo que te has convertido!

\- Si tanto odias lo que soy ahora, ¡¿por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?!

\- ¡Porque no soporto seguir viéndote sufrir!

Durante unos segundos de silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El Cazador finalmente suspiró.

\- Mira Kibou, no tengo tiempo para esto. Hay una misión que debo cumplir.

Kibou intentó replicar, pero el Cazador la ignoró y salió de su camioneta. Todavía escuchando el llanto de la niña; el Cazador de Bloodliners decidió enfocarse en lo que había frente a él. Tenía una misión y nadie lo detendría.

Quizá lo cuestionaban ahora, pero en el futuro, él sería conocido como un salvador.

…

 _ **Lugar desconocido…**_

El dolor era insoportable. En su huida no había podido tratar sus heridas más graves, y no tenía tiempo para descansar. Sabía que debía moverse si quería conservar su vida. Lo último que recordaba fue estar llegando a la orilla de un río, la sensación de caer al agua y después de eso, solo oscuridad.

\- Qué… frío…

No sabía cómo las cosas terminaron así. Ese hombre estuvo a punto de asesinarla y ella ni siquiera conocía la razón. Sí ese loco no se hubiera puesto a hablar solo, muy probablemente la habría matado.

Se sentía frustrada. Toda su preparación, las trampas que montó, todo lo que aprendió, todo fue en vano. El bosque ya no era un lugar seguro para ella y debía abandonarlo lo antes posible.

Antes de morir, su madre le advirtió que debía cuidarse, que habría gente que vendría a buscarla, que intentaría aprovecharse de sus habilidades.

Incluyendo a ese remedo de hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, o padrastro, si se ponía técnica. Claro. Un padre no utilizaría a su propia hija como perro de ataque personal en trabajos de cacería furtiva, solo para ahorrarse dinero en equipamiento y armas.

Su madre hizo todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo y sin embargo, ella ni siquiera pudo defenderse de un sujeto cualquiera. ¿Cómo podría evitar ser capturada por ese hombre si ni siquiera pudo contra un humano sin habilidades?

Ya no había nada que hacer. Los eventos del bosque probablemente llamen la atención de ese hombre y no quería ver su ubicación comprometida. Sabía que tenía que salir del bosque lo más rápido posible.

Pero ella también tenía un límite y lo había alcanzado. Ya no sabía dónde estaba, y su manada al parecer no pudo seguirla cuando cayó al río. Sus heridas y el frío por estar empapada hasta los huesos la dejaron incapaz de levantarse. De cierta forma, era un milagro haber llegado tan lejos.

Ese era su fin. Nadie vendría a ayudarla, estaba acabada.

\- Arf… arf…

Un pequeño ladrido que sonó extrañamente familiar la alertó. Atreviéndose a abrir los ojos, vio a un Poochyena enfrente de ella, mirándola con preocupación. Pero no era de su manada. No tenía aspecto de ser salvaje.

\- ¡Arf, arf, arf!

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo una voz desconocida, humana y de mujer. – ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Oyó los pasos apresurados de alguien que venía acercándose. No tenía fuerzas para abrir los párpados, pero oyó más ladridos, aunque sonaban más propios de Mightyena.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor responde si puedes oírme! – preguntó la voz al llegar junto a ella.

Apenas se mantenía consciente, pero aquella voz llamó su atención. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado asustada y débil como para responderle. No pudo ni abrir los ojos para observar a quién había llegado, aunque seguía oyendo los ladridos de sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Aguanta, por favor!

En ese instante sintió la tomaban por debajo de la axila para ayudarla a levantarse. Aunque hubiese podido oponer resistencia, no quiso hacerlo.

Finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos, aunque no conseguía hablar. No sabía si estaba delirando por el dolor, pero en ese momento no estaba para cuestionarlo.

Su salvadora era una mujer adulta joven, tal vez de unos veinte a lo mucho. Tenía pelo verde recortado encima del cuello y llevaba lo que parecía era un uniforme de guardabosques. De reojo pudo ver cómo corrían enfrente de ellas el Poochyena que vio antes, y tres Mightyenas, los cuatro ladrando frenéticamente.

Por un breve instante, activó su Bloodline, mirando fijamente a la mujer que la salvó. Pudo sonreír ligeramente: en serio estaba tratando de salvarla. Al menos por ahora podría estar tranquila, después tendría tiempo de hacer preguntas.

De momento, prefería volver a perderse en la inconsciencia y descansar después de aquel encuentro casi fatal. Se lo merecía.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del editor:**

Hola, gente, y aquí estamos otra vez. Tardamos un poco pero ya por fin hemos concluido este interludio. De parte de **BRANDON** de nuevo ofrecemos disculpas por la tardanza, ya saben cómo es la cosa.

Así que bueno, para llenar un poco esta sección, vamos con algo de trivia y aclaraciones.

Primero, durante un tiempo barajamos la idea de hacer que Kibou estuviese viva, habiendo sobrevivido a su encuentro con los tíos de Mars. Al final mejor decidimos que mejor se quedase muerta para mantener el impacto de ese evento. Eso desde luego trae ahora la pregunta: ¿acaso el Cazador de Bloodliners vio a su fantasma, o fue solo cosa de su imaginación? ¿Ustedes qué opinan de eso?

Segundo, originalmente la Poochyena Gris iba a saber un poco más sobre quién era su verdadero padre y sus planes, y los indicios que soltamos en este y el capítulo anterior parecían ir en esa dirección. Pero viendo lo difícil que sería explicar cómo lo sabría, en especial con lo mucho que guarda sus secretos el padre de Ash, decidimos que se refiriera a su padrastro. Después de todo, hemos visto casos de gente que, en lugar de echar o matar a sus parientes bloodliners, buscan explotarlos para obtener beneficios.

Por último, en la escena final los que iban a encontrar a la Poochyena Gris iban a ser un equipo de héroes Bloodliner (similares a los Vigilantes Nocturnos), pero por razones similares a la anterior, ayudé a editar esa escena con un personaje del día. Si no la reconocen, se llama Katrina, y es una guardabosques que aparece en un episodio temprano de la Advance Generation (específicamente donde Max intenta hacer evolucionar al Poochyena de esta, diciéndole que use Mordida en vez de solo Embestida).

Y ya, creo que eso es todo. Para dar algunas noticias, el siguiente capítulo de la historia principal ya está en sus últimas etapas de beta, solo estamos arreglando los detalles finales. Si todo sale bien, en poco tiempo podremos estar publicando, y de mantener el paso, el primero de la Liga Índigo lo estará siguiendo en breve.

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.


End file.
